Gotta Kill!
by FallenVampAngel
Summary: Zombies! People trapped inside Zombies. First Fanfic so Yeah! Stuck up people get stuck at Zombies but with which Call Of Duty Character! Could be any out of Call Of Duty Bo  Mason, Woods e.g.
1. Let's Play!

Ascesncion: Chapter 1

I woke up slightly dazed. God my head hurt! I opened my eyes a little. Where was I. When I was vigilant of my surroundings and became more conciouss. I noticed that everywhere was grey, black and white . . . . Just like it was before I tried to play Ascension on my XBox 360. I suddenly hurd rumbling somewhere and I looked behind me quickly. What the hell was going on! I turned to face the riumbling sound only to find what looked like a Zombie the exact ones on Ascesion. Was I in the game? I, then, suddenly noticed that I had a handgun. Okay this is way cool! Being in Ascension. This was awesome. Finally, getting my thoughts together I realized what I had to do. I was going to re-kill these mother fucking zombies. I aimed my giun at the Zombies' . . . well you know where, and shot. It kept coming so I decided to shoot four times more and then I stabbed it. The was a thing beside me showing my points and it was pointy so I pushed it to the side. I shot more Zombies. _This is fun_. I thought, smiling proudly. This game is fucking awesome! I noticed my points thing getting higher so I bought a shotgun. I always wanted one of these but, sadly, my mom didn't let me have one because I shot my dad in the leg. Parents are so unfair. I shot more zombies for a while. This shot gun was heavy I was running a lot from the Zombies. I heard someone else shooting so I jogged up the stairs. My brother was shooting Zombies. My Zombies! Okay now I was pissed! How dare he take my fun . . . and points! I decided to stab him to show him to get away. I went up to him and he turned around quickly, probably thinking I was a Zombie. When he saw it was me he smiled. Stabbing people in the game didn't hurt them did it. I mean it only hurt Zombies and only made a sound when we used it on each other.

'Hey.' He said smiling. I slashed my knife at him to hint for him to go away. I mean it didn't really hurt them. But when I slashed his face the knife didn't come back. It stuck to his face. With a huge, I mean major gash. He appeared shocked at first and then started crying and he fell to the floor, with an arrow on top of his head. I tried to kill the Zombie that was making his way towards us _really_ slow.

'Revive me.' Alec said, wincing an',MSd writhing in pain. I ignored him the arrow was darkening now. He would revive next round, anyways. He wouldn't really die. So I waltzed my way around him. I hit the arrow a little, and it fucking hurt! So I grabbed and therw it towards a Zombie that was coming upstairs, and severed his head from his shoulder. Cool!

'Score.' I shouted. Celabrating with a little victory dance

I went to kill the Zombies. Getting all the points!

Once Alec had revived and I had killed a lot of zombies with _my _shotgun and Alec _tried_ to kill the with his crappy handgun. After round four I decided we would go outside. I wanted the mystery bocs so bad.

'Open the door'. I said bluntly to Alec. He gave me a WTF look.

'Open the door.' I said sternly again. His reluctance was pissing me off.

'Wtf! I only have 1000 and a handgun, a _handgun_! And you have 3500 and a shotgun' He said incredulously. I stared at him my jaw dropped. How selfish could he be. I had to do everything. The nerve of him! Pissed off I pushed pass him and delibrately tripped him. I opened the door seeing my points drop. Well, at least I got to make the grand entrance first.


	2. Beautiful Attention

Chapter 2:

Omygod so I opened the door and I walked out wih style I thought to myself smugly (If only Tyra Banks could see me now. Bitch said I wasn't cut out for modeling)Oh well I'd pretend these Zombies were he. As I walked out of the crappy first room and went outside I heard a gay, shrill voice that sounded familiar and then another that was deep and another. Yay other players. Alex came with me. I turned the corner and stood abruptly still. I saw three people fighting a bunch of Zombies. Oh hell no! These are mine, assholes, mine! I walked up. As I got closer I recognised, instantly that the girly, shrill voice was Richtofen's. Omygod he was in the game. More importantly, what was he wearing. He needed a fashion check. Luckily I was here. I went to Richtofen who was shooting the last Zombie that came to him, he turned to face me. I walked over and his smile got bigger. I slapped him across the face a good, hard slap that left a read mark. Hi eyes got teary. I decided before gay-boy would cry that I'd give him some black jeans some black converse and a grey shirt with 'Bitch #1' on it'

'Change', I commanded. He instantly obeyed. While he was changing I saw who the two other guys were. One was Alex Mason or and the other was Nikolai. Mason came up to me probably wanting to hug me. Uh the creep. He sees me for the first time and wants to touch me. I walked over and went to Nikolai who smiled smug. I heard a scowl from behind and it was Mason. He must've seen Richtofen's clothes and wanted some. Oh well he'd have to wait! The creep probably wanted me to notice him and look at him with my unconcievebly gorgeous eyes ( I'm vain. So what?)

'Helo, miss. What do I owe the pleasure of meeting such a beauty in such a nightmarish realm?' He asked kissing my hand softly. His lips were soft and full. I looked at them for a secon and noticed they were like stained raspberries. I became fluttery a little and my heart beated non-stop and rapidly as he smiled at me. I swear I'd faint. But since I was better than everyone else those kind of stuff didn't apply to me. Yes I'm a gift from the universe, so what It's not like I milk it or rub it in in anyones faces. God I'm not that arrogant or egotistical it's your prblem so deal with it.

'Hi my name is Isabella but you can call me Bella', I tried to say confidently, but only nearly managed. He smiled with his lushious lips and bowed to kiss my hand again.

' I think I prefer Isabella', I whispered. When he touched me I felt electricity course through my body.

'O-okay', I srammered. What was going on with me today? A zombie came and attacked him two times. He screamed in pain. Oh hell no! He isn't dying if only for a few seconds I kill the zombie with my knife chopping it's head off. Ha, bitch, take that! Everyone came and stood there while I healed Nikolai.

'You saved him and not me?', my brother asked in quiet rage obviously incredulous. I didn't understand what he found so infuriating.

'Um he was worth being saved I couldn't stand seeing him in pain'. I said as-a-matter-of-fact. He just stared at me; jaw dropped eyes open wide.

'I was in pain and you didn't save me!' He shouted I realised Richtofen eating popcorn. Lucky fuck, he better share those! (Give them to me and lovely, lovely Nikolai, and Woods wow, wow wow. Woods? Where did that come from?) I turned to face my brother.

'And?', I prompted. I stood there nonchalantly but I was vigilant and observant and attentive. Mmmmmm popcron. My mouth started to water. I quickly swallowed.

'I'm your brother! Your fuckin' brother you whore!', He screamed at me. I was shocked. (Did Alex understand love at fir- woah getting carried away. But the again it isn't you fault that Nikolai and Woods are so attractive.) I was so shocked that it took a moan from someone to break me out of it. I adverted my eyes on the ground where a laying Alex was writhing in pain. Blood smeared across his face. Why was he crying. That's when I noticed blood on Nikolai's hand. He punched my brother and could've possibly broken his jaw irreperably for me I swooned. Then I realised how serious the situation was he had ust assaulted a member of my family. I went to Nikolai who looked at me worringly.

'Are you okay Is-'. He stopped short sentenced when my fist connected with his jaw. I sent him flyin across the floor to the other side.

'Ow, bitch!' He said. He looked up in pain. I saw hurt in his eyes. Wy was he looking at me proud yet with distaste. Wait, distaste? Him look at me that way. I broke down on the floor I had such a connection to this guy and I know he had one to me because he said 'what the fuck' when we touched. I was surrounded by strong arms expecting it to be Alex but it was Woods. Holding me tightly and firmly in his strong arms. Not letting go. Mumuring sweet things in my ear. His voice was unearthly beautiful. I could listen to it for all eternity. I looked at him and our eyes met. He didn't let go. He looked at me longingly and a little sad. Why? I didn't know. The air was thick and tense. I felt safe in his arms, somehow I felt home, where I belonged. I took in his intoicating scent. He smelled of earth. Our faces were so close together. I looked at him smiling he smiled and just now I realised how truly handsome he was. Before bending down slowly towards my face. He kissed me. It sarted slow and sweet then it turned hungry and passionate, like he'd been waiting for this his entire life and was really relishing the moment when we kissed it felt right it felt so right like electicity and fireworks and mindblowing feelings filled me and I knew he felt the same becaus e a moan escaped his lips.. I was the one who broke the kiss. I knew if I din't stop he would never. He looked into my eye content and realy happy. I saw that he had really cute dimples. We sat there in silence. We stood up he held me in his arms. Richtofen and Alex were ralking and smiling. Weirdos. I thought. Nikolai just stood there shocked; mouth open eyes wide and he looked incredulous as if what he just saw shook him to his core and gave him irrevocable damage. I was a little sad that he looked upset.

That's when all hell broke loose (literally)!Oh well time to play.


	3. Things just get no not compilicated! Jus

Zombies is awesome! I ran to a Zombie and had a conversation with one. He decided to join us, so I gave him a handgun. He was on our side cfan you believe that! And Omifuckinggod! My mate bbm-d me and said the escalation back was out and that call of the dead was really cool. I wish I was in it ( I am wayyy prettier than Robert Englund! People these days!) Soo the Zombie's name is Klaus. I like that name reminds me of the vampire diaries. Oh and that reminds me. You will not believe. I just got turned into a vampire. Turns out all you have to do is get your blood sucked after you get laid. Well that's what Nikolai told me, but who am I to judge? O right, I'm me! Sometimes even I surprise myself. It's hard being me. So after turning into a vampire and running at a hundred and seventy five mile per hour to kill all the zombies is no fun. My skin is still pale and my eyes which were ice-blue are a really light grey, almost ice-like, transparent, even! So now the smoky eyes look will look amazing on me! I have hair like Miley Cyrus' My nose is more straight and I have more curves. I will officially be the most popular girl in school, well by my standerds, anyways. After I got out of Zombies with everyone of course, I would, firstly, go on a drinking binge (if you know what I mean) and not get caught cuz I'm fast! WOOP WOOP! So after killing loads of Zombies. Creating crawlers so I could have awesome make out sessions with Woods we decided the game was getting boring sooo we decided to commit suicide by letting Klaus kill us. I asked him to add me on Facebook so I'll get to talk with him. So that's good. After we left the game I went on Facebook and added him. Oh, did I mention everyone else came to. Woods and them, also. We're officially a couple. I know awesome! Anyways I'm eighteen. I'm still in school. But it's Saturday night. WHAT! Saturday night! Well time to go party. I grab beers tell everyone to get into my car and we drive off ti this guy's house. As I walk in I notice the guys look at me. I smirk I know I look absolutely stunning, but a girl can only handle so much ogling. Woods puts his arms around me. Did I mention he looks younger, bout 21. He still looks the same, just more boyish, still a man but you get my drift! He wraps his arms around me claiming me much to the dissappoinment of the guys. The girls glare at me. I flip them off. After drinkin seven shots and four beers it's time to dance. I lead Woods to the dance floor and our hips sway from side to side us touching inappropriately, god I'm so prudish when I'm drunk, hiccup. dance some more and someone comes into the house looking pissed. Someone I haven't seen in ages. I don't say anything I just stare. He looks around noticing me and holding my gaze. His coal black eyes boring holes into me, so intense it might make me faint. Woods notices and wraps his arms around me. I tear away. I look at him hurt evident in his eyes. But I don't care, I do what I always do. I run, at human speed of course and when I get out of the door I run at vampire speed reaching the coffee shop six miles away in about five to eight seconds. It's what I always do when I'm scared and afraid.

. . . .

No I don't run. I'm not a cliché teen!

I drink coffee and cut myself.

Just thought I'd add the last part. Just for a laugh. Seriously though I never run from anything, I just drink coffee to calm my nervs, and no! I don't cut myself. I'm not a depressed cliché teen who has nothing better to do than subconsciously wanting to get attention and just because life is shit doesn't mean you should stop fighting and being depressed. Remember someone out there thinks you're perfect, maybe it'll take time but you'll find that someone, eventually. We all do :D I learn from experience. Trust me it's hard to make someone uunderstand you've been into the same situation 'kay. But I have and I came out great hang in there ! No offence Emos and Goths cuz there are two even more sides to the point of view. It'#.s just a matter of thinking.


	4. I woke up

I woke up.

Turns out I did not become a vampire. Nor had I gone out of the game. Turns out it was all a dream unfortunately. Oh well I'd rather be a zombie, except for the bad skin. I fell off the Lander. I wasn't hurt only I was feeling sore in my well private-o fuck it! My vag. I wonder if I got raped? Oh well no need to get psycho on it now. Anyways here I am talking to a Zombie named Stacy and the bitch is like 'shu up innit!' and she's starting to piss me off. But turns out she has a Facebook so I add her. She also tells me to follow her on Twitter. Pfft! As if! The bitch can go screw herself. Literally, all she needs to do is break _that_ part off and start licking it. Infuriating bitch! Anyways I can't be asked with killing zombies anymore. But I do just for the crack of it and. OMFG there's a drug-dealer on the game. I bought some cocaine and weed and ecstasy pills. (I'd tell you kids to not try it and drugs are bad. But, they're not! Go crazy!) Anyways when I take some pills and a spliff, well we all do. Cause the bastards found out about my stash and wanted me to share. Cunts! Anyways we're all soooo high right now and even though we are the Zombies are still fucking ugly. I shoot a lot of them and hug a lot. They weirdly hug me back and give a soft moan as they dry hump me. It doesn't matter though, cuz I'm covered in my angel wings and Angel robes. I didn't know that I was an Angel until ater taking the pills! I know! Weird, huh? Anyways. I'm staring at my brother and he's staring at me. Ugh god incest! Ewwwwww!

_Wait. But how did you know he was thinking about incest?_ My inner voice asks. I dunno, do I? I'm just naturally that hot I guess? Oh wait I know, pfft. Even I scare myself sometimes.

'Hey babe?' Woods asks me. I turn around to look at him.

'Yeah?' I ask back. His face pales. I'm instantly worried. A million thoughts ran through my head.

_Is he gunna dump me? Gun or knife? Should I hang myself? Leave a note? Kill him? Commit Geneside? Become anorexic and bulimic and make everyone feel sorry for me? Become a prositue?Convert to being goth?_

_O please! Be more creative in killing yourself is. You used to be good at this kind of thing._ Shut up inner schizophrenia voice! I start to hyperventilate. I should black out! All big and dramatic! Good thinking Izz, good thinking,

'Im kinda feeling horny so will you-' He starts but I don't hear is next dreadful lust filled sex crazed words. I black out. Yes I'm that dramatic. And now begins my convo with my other personality and schizophrenic one. Raynee.

_Heyy Bitch? She says all excitedly._

_O god. I think and groan. I wish I could just get raped. I mean doesn't everyone like suprises and that's the best suprose of all! Why do you ask? Well,_

_ never know when it's gunna happen so BIG surprise._

_ get free sex. What's wrong with that._

_3You get an STD as a bye bye present._

_ never know if it's a boy or a girl, hot or ugly etc._

_5. Maybe a baby if you're lucky!_

_And many other reasons. The only downsideis._

_1. No lube. . ._


End file.
